This invention relates to a holder for use in cable conduits. In one of its more particular aspects, it relates to a holder which can be used for steadying a cable during installation of a cable conduit plug.
When running a system of power cables, telephone cables or the like from distribution centers to and then into using centers, it is necessary, through at least the latter part of the system, to first install conduits through which cables are subsequently pulled. During the span of time from installation of the conduits until the cables are pulled, the conduits are left open and are thus subject to contamination by rodent debris, moisture, dirt and other contaminants depending upon the location and disposition of the conduits. Once the cables are pulled into conduits, the destructive environmental factors mentioned above adversely affect the cables as well as the conduit. Many attempts have been made in the past to seal the empty conduit until the cables have been disposed therein. In addition, since after the cable has been pulled into position in the conduit there is space left around the cable, attempts have been made to seal this space as well.
In all known previous attempts to seal the empty conduit and the cable-containing conduit, a complete seal has not been effected, and this exposure to adverse environmental factors continues to be a problem.
In addition to plugging the conduit to prevent contamination of the cable, it is also necessary that the cable be held securely in place in the conduit to prevent damage to the cable.
A cable conduit plug satisfying some of the deficiencies of the prior art plugs is described in Taiwan Pat. No. 20195, Underground Electric Cable Conduit Plug.
An improved cable conduit plug specifically designed for multiple cable conduits is described in my co-pending application Ser. No. 57,420, filed June 3, 1987. An improved cable conduit plug for single cable conduits is described in my copending application Ser. No. 66,788, filed June 25, 1987.
In utilizing the above-mentioned cable conduit plugs, it has been found convenient to hold a cable or cables during installation and use by means of a suitable cable holder. A cable holder specifically designed for holding a plurality of cables is described in the above-mentioned copending application Ser. No. 57,420. The present application describes a cable holder designed for holding a single cable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a convenient cable holder for holding a single cable within a conduit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight cable holder which is strong enough to support a relatively heavy cable during installation and use.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed disclosure.